Te quiero son simples palabras
by lilalau
Summary: Yo quiero actos. "No es de tu incumbencia, Black, pero dudo que vuelva a hablarme. Nada como una pelea de amigos para alegrarte el día." "Vámonos, esto se va a poner más feo de lo que ya está" "¿Le ha llamado James?" "Cállate, Quejicus, que estropeas el momento"


TE QUIERO SON SIMPLES PALABRAS, YO QUIERO ACTOS (J&L)

Cuatro chicos caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cualquier persona que no los conociera, podría pensar que eran alumnos normales (Cosa que todos sabemos que en Hogwarts no existe) Pero ellos eran los Merodeadores, y la normalidad no era de su estilo. Pocas personas podían llegar a sobrevivir a las bromas de estos chicos. Sus nombres eran James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

James Charlus Potter, apodado Cornamenta por su animago, un ciervo, tenía pelo negro azabache indomable y ojos café, a los que acompañaban una gafas redondas que más de una vez se hbaían roto debido a sus 'pequeñas' bromas en los Merodeadores o al Quidditch, ya que era el capitán de este deporte. Detrás de su apariencia de mujeriego se escondía un chico que solo era capaz de tener en su corazón espacio para una persona, que, al igual que su madre y su abuela, era pelirroja.

El chico que reía a su lado no era otro que el gran Sirius Orion Black, apodado Canuto debido a que su animago era un enorme perro negro. Tenía pelo negro,largo y rizado y ojos grises, capaces de derretir el corazón de casi toda mujer, gracias a esto, siempre fue el más mujeriego de los cuatro.

A su derecha, un poco apartado, leyendo un libro (O intentándolo) estaba Remus John Lupin, apodado lunático por haber sido mordido por un licátropo de muy pequeño. Prefecto, rubio y ojos miel eran los rasgos más característicos de este joven, incluyendo los diferentes arañazos por toda la cara. Era el más inteligente

Por último, un poco apartado del resto, iba Peter Pettegrew. Colagusano, de apodo, pues su animago, una rata, tenía una cola parecida a una lombriz. Bajito y rechoncho, de pelo rubio cenizo. Lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, a parte de la comida, era el poder, pero era el más tímido.

Estos 4 personajes iban paseando cuando se juntaron con una pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda, la que se había adueñado del corazón de James, Lily la adorable Evans.

-Hola, pelirroja

-Black, te he dicho que no me llames así, Potter, Pettegrew, Remus- dijo como único gesto de saludo

-Lily ¿Querrías...?

-No voy a salir contigo, Potter

-Oh, venga

-No

-Por favor, te quiero

-No, te lo he dicho desde hace tiempo, te quiero son simples palabras, yo quiero actos

-Lily...-Dijo, apareciendo, un chico de pelo negro grasiento, Severus Snape- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Genial, ya ha venido el otro a defenderla- susurró Sirius para sus amigos

-Estudio aquí, Snape

-Vete, Severus- Dijo Lily amenazante

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-Pues claro, piensa con un poco de lógica por primera vez en tu vida y recapacita antes de decir algo, ¿De acuerdo, Severus? Disculpadme- Y se fue por donde había venido malhumorada

-¡Lily, espera...!- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez, pero acaba de desaparecer por la esquina el último mechón pelirrojo

-¿Qué le hiciste, Quejicus? ¿Por qué esta enfadada?- Dijo Sirius curioso

-No es de tu incombencia, Black, pero dudo que vuelva a hablarme- dijjo antes de salir por el lado contrario al de la pelirroja

-Nada como una pelea de amigos para alegrarte el día- Dijo Black

-Pero es extraño, conocemos a Lily, y nunca se había enfadado tanto, ni cuando James la dejó en ridículo después de no aceptar ser su novia delante de toda la escuela- Dijo Remus

-Yo lo se- dijo Peter

-¿Qué pasó?

-Snape llamó a Lily sangresucia

-Será..., yo me lo cargo, decidido, en cuanto lo vea le voy a lanzar una maldición y a romperle la nariz estilo muggle, le dolerá hasta a sus antepasados

-Tranquilo, Cornamenta, controla tu furia

-Pero nos vengaremos, esto no quedará así- Le animó Sirius

El resto del día lo pasaron decidiendo que broma pesada hacerle a Snape. Solo se les ocurrían cosas malignas y dolorosas y cada cosa que se les ocurría era aún, más perversa que la anterior, por suerte no sabían hacer maldiciones imperdonables, pero, aún con semejantes cosas que se les ocurrían en venganza de la pelirroja, ninguna les valía. Por si eso fuera poco, la mente del de ojos café estaba en otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Lily le había dicho "_Te quiero son simples palabras, yo quiero actos"_, esas eran las palabras exactas con las que se lo había dicho, pero él no sabía como demostrarle que la amaba más que a su propia vida, iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella, pero lo único que recibía a cambio, era indiferencia.

Sin embargo el corazón de la jovñen pelirroja empezaba a sentir cosas por 'el estúpido y egocéntrico de Potter'. No podía explicarlo, pero si sabía que no le dejaría ganar fácilmente, hasta que no le demostrase cuanto podía amarla, ella seguiría siendo así, como un libro cerrado con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, Los Merodeadores madrugaron y pusieron en marcha su maléfico plan en venganza para Snape. Se escabulleron por las mazmorras hasta la sala común de Slytherin y con mucho cuidado le lanzaron el hechizo. Después huyeron de allí, sin dejar alguna prueba. Esperaron pacientemente en el Gran Salón, y cuando Snape apareció, todos estallaron en risas. Tenía el pelo elctrificado y de los colores de Gryffindor:

-¡POTTER!- Llamó, y los merodeadores al completo se acercaron a él, seguidos de la gran multitud que había acabado de desayunar se acercó curiosa a ver la pelea que en unos instantes se formaría

-¿Qué tal, Quejicus? Me gusta tu peinado- todos rieron con más ganas

-¡QUÍTAMELO!

-Mmm, deja que lo piense, no

-¡NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA! ¡QUÍTAMELO!

-Nadie se mete con Lily y sale ileso, que te quede claro, Snape

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Lily apareciendo, y haciendo que mucha gente se fuera y otras tantas se acercaran

-Vámonos, esto se va a poner más feo de lo que ya está- dijeron unos de sexto cuando vieron a Lily.

-¿Qué pasa? Respóndedme de una vez- replicó la pelirroja

-¡ME HA HECHO ESTO!

-¡TE INSULTÓ!

-¡CALLAOS! Severus, dijiste que no me necdesitabas, apañatelas tú mismo. Potter ¿Sabes que te has arriesgado mucho con esto?

-Solo lo he hecho por ti, porque no se puede explicar con palabras cuanto te amo

-Oh, James

-Espera, espera espera,... espera, ¿Le ha llamado James o me lo ha parecido?- Dijo Sirius

-¡Muy bien, aquí no hay nada que ver, todos afuera por favor!- Colaboró Remus, y todos salieron, excepto Sirius, Peter, Severus, Remus y, obviamente, James y Lily

-Lily, haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, por verte feliz

-Para, James

-No, Lily, es que quiero que sepas que te amo

-Yo tambien te amo

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-No pensaba dejarte ganar tan fácilmente

-Orgullo Gryffindor- farfulló Snape

-Cállate, Quejicus, que estropeas el momento- dijo Sirius, regañándole con los ojos húmedos de la emoción

-Emm, Canuto, creo que nada les estropearía el momento

-¿Por qué, Lunático?

-Míralos

Este miró y se encontró a su mejor amigo besando a la pelirroja por la que James les había vuelto locos a todos con sus disparatados planes para intentar que saliera con él. Ya el pobre Canuto no aguantó tanto amor y lloró desconsoladamente, mientras Peter le tendía un pañuelo y Remus le hacía un hechizo para callar a Snape, que no paraba de farfullar


End file.
